


Позабочусь о тебе

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Уилл, мне тебя жутко не хватало.— Ты сам отправил меня домой, хотя я хотел остаться здесь.— Не сомневайся, что я и в следующий раз отправлю тебя домой, потому что я знаю, как это сложно спать на том узком диване.В этом был весь Коннор Роудс, не упускающий возможности проявить заботу. А теперь он её получит от Уилла Холстеда.Upd: о недосыпе и последствиях, связанных с ним.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 9





	Позабочусь о тебе

Изредка выпадали такие дни, когда докторам необходимо было работать по несколько смен подряд. Обычно это было связано с каким-то массовым происшествием. Именно из-за этого последние сорок восемь часов Коннор провёл на работе, только успевая перемещаться между пострадавшими. Сил катастрофически не хватало, но Роудс не показывал свою усталость, продолжая оперировать.

Когда же поток серьёзных пациентов иссяк, Коннор смог облегчённо выдохнуть, сразу достав телефон. Невольно улыбаясь, заметив много сообщений от Уилла, Роудс сразу отправил короткий ответ: «Я свободен, буду ждать в ординаторской».

Перебравшись к месту встречи с Холстедом, Коннор устало свалился на диван, упорно борясь с желанием сразу уснуть. Он немного завидовал Уиллу, которому повезло разделаться со своими больными за одну смену, так как некоторые были перенаправлены именно Коннору. Так что Холстед успел за эти двое суток побывать дома и набраться бодрости в нормальных условиях.

Заходя в ординаторскую, Холстед тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, заметив, что Роудс лежал с закрытыми глазами. Бесшумно подойдя к нему, он сначала пристально осмотрел мужчину, а затем лишь опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Коннор, нам пора, — негромко произнёс Уилл, зная, каково это, когда тебя резко будят.

— Я не сплю, — на автомате возразил Коннор, перехватив руку Холстеда, глядя на него действительно ясным взглядом.

— Тогда нам пора домой, — хмыкнул Уилл, не отводя взгляда от мужчины, пока тот застёгивал куртку. Он очень заскучал, отвыкнув оставаться дома в одиночестве, без Коннора.

Как только Коннор направился на выход, Уилл не выдержал, крепко обняв его со спины.

— Уилл, — мягко улыбнулся мужчина, положив ладони поверх кольца из рук, — мне тебя жутко не хватало. Я привычно высматривал тебя в короткие перерывы, желая пересечься.

— Ты сам отправил меня домой, хотя я хотел остаться здесь, — недовольно проворчал Холстед, вспомнив, как настаивал на том, чтобы переночевать на диване, пока Коннор проводил операции, — но ты меня выгнал.

— Ещё чего, — Роудс изогнул бровь, всегда думая, в первую очередь, об Уилле, а потом уже о себе. Даже, если он и нуждался в его присутствии, то ни за что не разрешил бы ему остаться. — И не сомневайся, что я и в следующий раз отправлю тебя домой, потому что знаю, как это сложно спать на том узком диване.

В этом был весь Коннор Роудс, не упускающий возможности проявить заботу.

Оказавшись на улице, Уилл уверенно направился к своей машине, не сомневаясь, что они поедут именно на ней.

— Ты снова забыл сменить шины, — констатировал Коннор, досконально осмотрев их, бросив осуждающий взгляд на Холстеда, — я же просил.

— Они ещё не износились, — упрямо возразил Уилл, однако, без лишних слов направившись к машине Роудса, зная, что отстоять свою точку зрения не сможет, — завтра же займусь этим.

Закинув в багажник вещи, Уилл забрался на переднее сиденье, выжидая, пока тоже самое проделает Коннор.

— Может, я сяду за руль? — Предложил Холстед, когда Коннор сел в машину.

— Не хочу снова выходить на холод, чтобы меняться с тобой местами, — представив такой расклад, Коннор невольно сморщил нос.

— Мы можем сделать это, не покидая машину, — ухмыльнулся Уилл, сразу же потянув на себя удивлённого Коннора, тем самым заваливая его к себе на колени.

— Уилл, — засмеялся Коннор, замахав руками, успев опереться на приборную панель, — да, что ты творишь?

Оставляя вопрос без ответа, Холстед наклонился ближе к Коннору, вовлекая его в лёгкий поцелуй. Почти сразу отстранившись, он не скрывал хитрой улыбки, появившейся на лице.

— Ты изначально знал, что нам не удастся поменяться местами, — догадался Роудс после нескольких неудачных попыток вновь оказаться в вертикальном положении.

— Естественно, — не отпираясь, согласился Холстед, удобно устраиваясь, чтобы смотреть на крупный снегопад через боковое окно.

Улыбнувшись, Коннор медленно покинул парковку, всё ещё ощущая на губах тёплый поцелуй Уилла. Уилл часто заманивал его в ловушку, чтобы проделать подобные вещи, чтобы физически почувствовать Коннора. И это ему нравилось, а точнее — им обоим нравилось.

Из-за плохой погоды Коннор старался ехать медленно, даже не ускоряясь, если и видел считанные секунды до красного светофора. Спокойная езда убаюкивала Уилла, и он не особо сопротивлялся, с переменным успехом, то открывая, то закрывая глаза, замечая, что снежинки становились только крупнее. Зима ему понравилась лишь недавно, когда он стал проводить морозные ночи в обнимку с Коннором.

Мотнув головой, отгоняя непрошенный сон, Уилл перевёл взгляд на дорогу.

— Вчера Джей мне подбросил один рецепт домашнего печенья, вроде несложно готовится, и это точно то, что ты давно хотел попробовать, — вспомнил Холстед, неловко усмехнувшись, — будешь следить, чтобы я снова не спалил всю кухню.

Слыша, будто сквозь вакуум, набор звуков, произносимых Уиллом, Коннор хотел уже попросить его повторить внятнее, но голос пропал. Лишь краем сознания он понял, что всё-таки сильно устал.

— Коннор! — Увидев его закрытые глаза, Холстед быстро перехватил руль, успевая в последний момент съехать на обочину, избегая лобового столкновения с другой машиной.

Тяжело дыша, Уилл испуганно схватил Коннора за плечи, несильно встряхнув его. Прижав пальцы к шее, он облегчённо выдохнул. Состояние Роудса было нормальным, если судить по внешним показателям.

Выйдя из машины, Уилл аккуратно перенёс Коннора на заднее сидение, подкладывая ему под голову свёрнутый плед. Они месяц назад ездили на природу, так и оставив тёплую вещь валяться в салоне. Мужчина отправил короткое сообщение Итану, чтобы он вместе с Мэгги подготовили свободную палату. Объясняться по телефону Холстед не хотел, поэтому ограничился обещанием «потом расскажу».

Доехав гораздо быстрее, пренебрегая безопасностью, Уилл первым забежал в неотложку.

— Всё готово, — кивнул Чой, подозрительно высматривая пострадавшего за спиной Холстеда, естественно, не обнаруживая его.

— Коннор в машине, — выдохнул Уилл, нервно проводя рукой по волосам, — нужны носилки.

Не задавая лишних вопросов, Итан оперативно позвал санитаров, и уже через пять минут Коннор лежал в дальней палате с капельницей, которую мигом поставила Эйприл.

— Что произошло? — Не выдержала Натали, искренне беспокоясь за Коннора.

— Вышло по-идиотски, — Холстед злился на себя, что вообще пустил Коннора за руль после сорока восьми часов беспрерывной работы, — он заснул, когда вёл машину. Других пострадавших нет, я успел предотвратить аварию. Нужно сделать ему рентген головы… на всякий случай.

Уилл вспомнил, когда оттолкнул в сторону Коннора, чтобы перехватить управление, то тот ударился о боковое окно. Именно из-за этого он хотел проверить голову, скорее, для своего спокойствия.

— Уилл, Итан справится, — видя волнение мужчины, уверенно произнесла Натали, взяв его под руку, выводя из палаты, — всё обошлось, всё хорошо. Просто выдохни.

Слабо кивнув, Уилл устало сел на диван в ординаторской, только сейчас ощутив, как неприятно стучало в висках. Он осознал, что сильно испугался. Испугался, что потеряет Коннора. Как назло, перед глазами мелькали секундные картинки, когда он увидел его уснувшим, а затем, как их машина выехала на встречное движение.

— Уилл, Итан сделал рентген, всё в порядке, — улыбнулась Мэннинг, стараясь подбодрить Холстеда, присев рядом, — у него обычное переутомление, а всё, что ему нужно — так это долгий сон.

— Я побуду с ним, — не раздумывая, произнёс Уилл, направившись в палату к Коннору. Других действий от него никто и не ждал.

Зная Холстеда, Итан придвинул ближе к кровати кресло. Благодарно улыбнувшись, Уилл удобно устроился в нём, всё равно беспокойно взглянув на бледное лицо Коннора.

— Натали тебе сообщила? — После положительного кивка со стороны мужчины, Чой продолжил, — думаю, как он проснётся, стоит взять пару отгулов, но это лишь моя рекомендация.

— Спасибо, Итан, я поговорю с Гудвин, — без возражений согласился Уилл, провожая мужчину взглядом, а затем наконец-то шумно выдыхая. Понимание, что ночь точно пройдёт в сидячем положении, всё равно не позволило Холстеду уйти, даже просто перебраться в ординаторскую. Сонно наблюдая за стрелкой часов, он так и уснул, точно не помня, во сколько это произошло.

— Уилл, скоро начнётся твоя смена, — Мэннинг тихо разбудила Уилла, сразу опережая его, — Коннор крепко спит, все показатели в норме.

— Ага, ладно, — часто поморгав, Холстед выровнялся, поморщившись из-за затёкшей спины, — я сейчас подойду.

Кое-как проснувшись, Уилл не сразу приступил к работе. Он хотел подольше побыть с Коннором. Ему казалось, что одна ночь растянулась на неделю. Уилл наклонился к Коннору, невесомо поцеловав в лоб.

— Поскорее просыпайся, Коннор Роудс, — прошептал он, с чистой совестью уходя принимать пациентов.

Успевая заниматься делами, Уилл не забывал заглядывать в палату к Коннору. Мэгги только ухмылялась, наблюдая за беготнёй Холстеда по всей неотложке.

Скрепя сердце, Уилл поддался на уговоры Натали и Итана, отправившись с ними на обед, привычно покупая еду на улице рядом с больницей.

— Слышала, что Гудвин разрешила вам обоим взять пару выходных, — жуя сэндвич, отозвалась Мэннинг.

— Как только Коннор придёт в себя, так сразу уйдём домой, — не без удовольствия отметил Холстед, если честно, ожидая, что Гудвин легко согласится на это, учитывая её прекрасное отношение к Роудсу.

По привычке быстро заглянув в палату к Коннору, Уилл уже было направился к медсестринскому посту за рабочим планшетом, но услышал знакомый голос:

— Ты злишься?

Мгновенно вернувшись в палату, Уилл молча скинул одеяло с Коннора, как доктор, принявшись осматривать своего пациента. Коннор, выжидая, смотрел за манипуляциями Холстеда, и без слов ощущая недовольство мужчины вперемешку с беспокойством.

— Я в порядке, — снова произнёс Роудс, неловко опуская верхнюю часть больничной пижамы, которую Уилл поднял, на всякий случай, прослушав его сердце стетоскопом.

— А мог и не быть, — сдержанно возразил Холстед, откладывая медицинский прибор на столик.

— Уилл…

— Коннор…

Одновременно начав говорить, они сразу запнулись, смотря друг другу в глаза.

— Мне жаль, — всё же продолжил Коннор, — я переоценил свои силы.

— А я проигнорировал то, что ты работал на износ, — выдохнул Холстед, сжав переносицу, — просто ты выглядел таким бодрым, хоть это и абсурдно и невозможно, но я не мог предположить, что ты уснёшь…

— Уилл, стой, — нахмурился Роудс, свесив ноги с кровати, — это я должен оправдываться, но точно не ты.

Вытянув руки к Уиллу, Коннор немного улыбнулся. Даже не думая противиться, Уилл сделал шаг к нему, обняв за плечи так, что Коннор уткнулся головой ему в живот. Они стояли так в обнимку несколько минут, в полной тишине. Взъерошив и без того растрёпанные волосы Коннора, Уилл отстранился, сразу услышав недовольное фырканье.

— Эйприл принесёт тебе твои вещи, и мы поедем домой, — объяснил Уилл, — Гудвин, так как ты её любимчик, дала нам два выходных.

— Какая честь, — точно набравшись сил благодаря сну и нескольким капельницам, ухмыльнулся Коннор, но почти сразу сморщился.

— Что такое? — Сохраняя мнимое спокойствие, спросил Уилл.

— У меня, эм, нет сотрясения? А то голова знакомо раскалывается.

— Итан всё проверил, но шишку никто не отменял, — пожал плечами Холстед, зная, что с Роудсом не происходило ничего опасного, — цена спасения.

Собравшись, Коннор перебрался в свою машину, которая была полностью цела. Однако он оказался на пассажирском сидение, хоть и тоже впереди. До дома они ехали без разговоров. Всё же Уилл был напряжён, управляя машиной после ночных событий. Только дома оба выдохнули с облегчением, одновременно засмеявшись из-за своей реакции после поездки, которая была столь привычной, но в то же время — совершенно новой.

Без лишних споров, Коннор послушно оказался на просторном диване, пока Уилл занимался ужином, решив сварить проверенные спагетти, разморозив к ним фрикадельки.

— Что ты помнишь последнее перед тем, как заснул? — Присев рядом с мужчиной, протянув ему тарелку с горячей едой, спросил Уилл.

— Что-то о печенье, но я так и не понял, — задумался Коннор, сразу забросив в рот фрикадельку.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Уилл, намотав на вилку спагетти, замечая, как подозрительно на него глянул Роудс, — что?

— Что за печенье? — Прищурился Коннор, не собираясь отступать.

— Разве это так важно? — Вопросом на вопрос ответил Уилл, с аппетитом занимаясь своей порцией.

— Уилл Холстед, — оставив ещё непустую тарелку, Коннор перешёл в наступление, придвинувшись впритык к мужчине.

— Печенье, просто рецепт домашнего печенья, — без интереса, пояснил Холстед, — ты как-то говорил, что тебе нравится выпечка, вот Джей и поделился…

— Давай сейчас приготовим это самое печенье, — широко улыбнулся Коннор, — когда ещё удастся получить внеплановые выходные и провести их вдвоём? Хм, только, если я снова куда-нибудь влипну.

— Коннор, — несильно, но болезненно пихнув его в бок локтём, Уилл недовольно глянул на него, — только попробуй ещё раз оказаться на больничной койке, засранец.

Рассмеявшись, Коннор быстро ретировался на кухню, принимая боевую позицию, необходимую для того, чтобы не дать спалить дом повару Уиллу Холстеду.

Позже, после того, как они поели слегка подгоревшее печенье, посмотрели какую-то сопливую мелодраму, от которой был в восторге Уилл, Коннор утащил его в спальню, без зазрения совести, предпочитая бессонную ночь с Уиллом Холстедом, наслаждаясь им целиком. Лишь к утру они уснули счастливыми в обнимку.


End file.
